Affected
by LN8866
Summary: One shot based on 7x07.


A/N~ =Based on 7x07, hope you like it!

* * *

Before they dumped him on the docks, James injected Michael one last time. "This is so you won't be tempted to follow us or even try to kill us. I trust you after all the hard work you've done up until this point but I can't be too careful. You understand."

James continued speaking, but Michael was already feeling the effects of another dose of the drugs. He knew that what he was seeing wasn't real, but it still scared him. "I know you're dead Anson. I saw you get shot."

"You did see me get shot along with your little brother. That little twerp that you sent for me, got himself killed. If only he listened to your orders he'd still be alive today, wouldn't he Michael?" Anson whispered into Michael's ear.

Michael then was picked up by the arms and dragged through the house. Sonya was yelling after them, shouting "Be careful with him! We need him in one piece! Drop him at the docks and then run because his friends will pick him up within minutes."

The sunlight hurt Michael, making him feel like someone was pressing his eyeballs deep into his skull. The men carrying him were rough and managed to hit Michael's feet on several rocks and roots in the woods. He cried out in pain but they continued onward. Finally, the men drop Michael on the hard wooden docks. The feeling of the wood hitting his body felt like a truck had hit him. Whatever drugs they had given him, have managed to heighten every feeling, touch and sound-causing terrible pain.

Michael curled up into a ball when he saw Anson sitting across from him. Michael covered his ears but he could still hear Anson. "How does it feel to be completely alone Michael? Nate is dead, Axe and Porter think you are nuts but they still help you out and Glenanne hates you. After she spent all that time in jail, taking care of you after Nate died, following you to Panama and back, then finally running with you when you shot Card, you turn around and leave her for the CIA. I would love to pick you apart more and see why you destroy things when they are finally going good for you. I..."

Michael, closing his eyes tightly, released a deep and loud scream when he felt someone's hands on him. He said in a growling voice "Leave me alone! You're dead!"

He tried to fight but he was too tired to throw a single punch. When he heard a familiar voice in his ear as he was pulled to his feet, he opened his eyes briefly. Seeing Sam next to him, he smiled weakly.

"I might be old, but I'm far from dead Brother." Sam said, trying his best to joke. Seeing Michael in a shirt soaked with sweat, dry lips, sweaty skin and tear filled eyes was almost too much for Sam to handle. He smiled back at Michael and said "Let's get you to your mom's and we'll fix you up. You're safe now."

Michael's eye sprung open as they rode in the car. He started thrashing, yelling "I don't want to go to Panama, but I have to do this."

Sam, who was holding Michael tightly in his arms, just as Michael did when Sam was shot, asked "Why did you have to go to Panama? Tell me."

Through gritted teeth Michael said "I needed to find Tyler Gray! He shot Nate!" He took a deep breath and said in a sad higher pitched voice "My mother hates me because I got Nate killed. I just wanted to get revenge and fix everything so she doesn't hate me!"

Sam grabbed Michael's face firmly and tried to met his eyes. "Look at me, Mikey. Look at me!" Michael finally focused on Sam. "You are not hated. You need to understand that. Let it go. The more stuff you let go of while you are on the drugs, the less painful it's going to be in your head."

Arriving at Maddie's, Michael saw a small figure run ahead of them and go into the house. The door was open as Jesse and Sam carried Michael in through the front door. Michael could hear Sam yell something at Maddie, but everything was hazy. He then realized that his clothes were being changed and Sam was laying Michael down on the couch.

Michael watched Sam prepare an IV. Fear and panic hit him like a brick and he wanted to fight, but he couldn't. As much as he tried to push Sam away, Jesse held his arms so Sam could do his work.

"No more drugs. I can't do this anymore." Michael begged softly. Tears were falling down his face.

Jesse explained, trying to be chipper "No drugs in here my man! This is just a simple saline IV to hydrate you. You'll feel better after you rest."

Michael felt his eyelids grow heavy. He mumbled something and then passed out. When he woke up next, he noticed his vision was a little bit sharper and everything hurt a little less. He laid on the couch, looking around and hoping this wasn't another hallucination. He looked into the dining room and saw a female with long flowing hair sitting at the table. Softly he called out "Fi?"

She turned her head and saw his eyes were open. Seeing that he looked better, she walked over as Jesse took out Michael's IV and said "Welcome back."

He sat up and reached out for her. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again. She was still there. Afraid it was all a horrible hallucination again, he burst into tears. He wanted to tell her so many things, but all he could manage in his state was to say "I'm sorry" over and over again. He blurted out "I ruined everything!".

As Fiona looked at Michael and said in a harsh tone "You're damn right you ruined everything. You don't get to be sorry."

When she raised her voice, he began to cry harder. Fiona realized that maybe anger was not the best emotion at that moment. Michael covered his face and said "Don't hate me." His sobs grew worse and worse. When Fiona saw his whole body shaking, mixed with the sobs, she realized she had to put her pride aside and help Michael.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as he cried, not sure if she heard him as she talked. "I don't hate you. I'm mad, yes. I'm hurt, yes. I don't hate you. If I hated you, I wouldn't be here with you right now. We're friends."

Michael continued to cry. He held tightly onto Fiona, not letting her go. She rocked him gently until he fell asleep in her arms. Releasing him from her grip, she got up and walked out into the kitchen.

Jesse, who had gone outside to give them time alone, returned inside when he heard her moving about. He asked "You ok?"

Fiona nodded and said "He should sleep pretty soundly now."

Jesse and Fiona watched him as they stood in the kitchen. They hoped that all of his ghosts would leave him alone long enough to get some sleep.


End file.
